Firewhiskey Lullaby
by Little Miss Thalia Grace
Summary: 'Nobody noticed Quirrell sitting in the back, sobbing his face off. Why had this happened? Why had it happened to Tom' Quirrelmort Tearfic, written out of late night song choices.


**A/N: Based loosely off of Brad Paisley. Uhh... I guess this is dedicated to KK94 and NImueTheSorceress, if they don't kill me after reading this.**

**Firewhiskey Lullaby**

_**She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night**_

Tom didn't know how to feel. He felt sad, anger and the need to cry his heart out and never stop all at once. He figured these were the emotions associated with heartbreak, because he knew that was the understated way of saying how he felt.

Quirrell had dumped him, it was simple as that. Tom didn't know why, and he didn't ask. So what if Quirrell had dumped him. He didn't need that git anyways. He downed another bottle of Firewhiskey, knowing that to be a lie.

He needs Quirrell like he needs oxygen. He needed to run his fingers threw his silky brown hair, look into the lovely blue eyes he fell in love with...

Tom squeezed his eyes shut and cracked open another bottle. It was best not to think about Quirrell. This was the night he would forget about Quirrell completely, no it's, and's or but's.

Tom felt his movements get slower and sluggier the more he drank, but he couldn't care. Around the time he could barely keep his eyes open, he used all the strength he didn't posses to lift himself up.

After failing epically at that, he crawled over to wear his desk was, bumping into many hard objects on the way. He basically had to throw his arm up and over the desk. After a few missed shots, he finally got it over and searched for what he was looking for, knocking various objects onto the floor.

After finding it, he grabbed it and yanked it down. Holding one of the muggle pens Quirrell was so fond of, he wrote three simple words on the paper. After studying the words through heavy eyes for a few moments, he ripped the sheet out of the notebook and crumpled it.

Holding the sheet firmly in his hand, he struggled over to his bed, falling down face first. Not having the energy to move or care, he simply stayed like that, letting his eyes finally close and darkness overtake him. He once said he couldn't sleep on his tummy, but that was a lifetime ago, and he simply didn't care anymore.

He just wanted peace.

**./././././././**

**_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself_**  
**_ For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_**  
**_ She finally drank her pain away a little at a time_**  
**_ But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_**

It wasn't until days later did anyone find his body. Everyone knew the Dark Lord liked his space and would rip off the head of anyone that went in his room without warning. But when three days passed with any Death Eaters seeing their Lord, they sent Lucius up to find him.

To say Lucius was shocked to see the body of the Dark Lord, cold, stiff and facedown was an understatement. After initial shock and grief passed, Lucius set out to prepare his masters burial.

It was grand and majestic, just as their Lord was. The actual ceremony was simple enough, a few Death Eaters saying how much of an honour it was to serve their Lord.

Nobody noticed Quirrell sitting in the back, sobbing his face off. Why had this happened? Why had it happened to Tom? He knew that Tom had... Killed himself. And he knew that it was his fault.

He blamed himself too. He took to heart the comments of fellow Death Eaters, saying how he wasn't worthy of their Lord, how he was just a puppet that would get put away. Breaking up with Tom was by far his biggest regret. And now he could never let him know.

As everyone went to the Lunch Lucius had set out back at the manor, Quirrell walked up to Tom's grave. Laying in the dirt was a crumpled piece of paper. Lucius had said it was what he found in Tom's hand, but he wouldn't let anyone see it.

Reaching down, he grabbed it and opened it slowly, almost afraid something would jump out at him, blaming him for Tom's death.

Nothing jumped out of it, but the words written on the paper would forever haunt Quirrell's soul.

_I Love Him._


End file.
